ALEA IACTA EST
by Tavata
Summary: Los Códigos V's tienen un nuevo plan de ataque y una carta bajo la manga... ¿Cómo reaccionará Michael y el resto del equipo sin la presencia del padre Harman?
1. Chapter 1

01

Un día más de trabajo llegaba a su final, después de firmar una serie más de documentos Pearse Harman se levantó de su escritorio, tomó de la percha su abrigo gris Oxford y su bufanda café.

Buenas noches, señor- se despidió Angela March saliendo también de su oficina.

Buenas noches, Angie- contestó educadamente el padre Harman.

¿Quiere que lo lleve, señor?- se ofreció Vaughan Rice cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

Pediré un taxi, gracias- se alejó Pearse.

…

La tarde había refrescado, posiblemente lloviera por la noche.

Pearse J. Harman salió del edificio con rumbo a la esquina de la calle para pedir un taxi. El vehículo no se hizo esperar y el padre entró inmediatamente pidiendo lo llevara a casa.

Había sido una semana tranquila, ningún incidente con Códigos V's, era una nueva marca para el record de la organización.

El tráfico a esa hora aun estaba muy relajado, al parecer todos los oficinistas y trabajadores todavía estaban firmando su hora de salida antes de regresar a casa.

El taxista intentó hacer algo de platica a su pasajero pero Pearse no estaba muy comunicativo esa noche, de hecho nunca era comunicativo, lo que hizo que el conductor perdiera el interés y pusiera en sintonía el radio del vehículo.

_What's the worst that I can say?__  
><em>_Things are better if I stay__  
><em>_So long and goodnight__  
><em>_So long and goodnight_

Al padre Harman no le interesó en lo absoluto la canción de My chemical romance, él ni siquiera escuchaba ese tipo de música por lo que se acomodo en el asiento trasero apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

Habían entrado a un túnel y las luces de los señalamientos le molestaban un poco por lo que siguió con los ojos cerrados al menos en lo que salían de ese lugar.

_Can you hear me?__  
><em>_Are you near me?__  
><em>_Can we pretend to leave and then__  
><em>_We'll meet again__  
><em>_When both our cars collide?_

El vocalista del grupo musical no había terminado de cantar cuando el taxi fue impactado por detrás.

Pearse solamente alcanzo a abrir los ojos y tratar de agarrarse del asiento cuando el golpe se sintió. No había sido un accidente, había sido premeditado, un automóvil negro con cristales polarizados les había impactado por detrás haciendo que el taxi perdiera el control, el conductor intentando no impactarse contra el muro de contención volanteo haciendo que el auto girara varias veces antes de caer.

El tráfico colapso, los automóviles golpeaban uno contra otro, todo el túnel era un caos. Y el taxi y el automóvil negro que habían provocado todo habían quedado a unos metros más al centro del pandemónium que habían dejado atrás.

El padre Harman parpadeo varias veces antes de enfocar medianamente bien la visión, la sangre corría por su frente, se había cortado con el vidrio de la ventanilla derecha, estaba seguro que se había roto algo ya que no podía moverse.

El giro del automóvil lo había hecho quedar en el interior del techo abollado, trato de arrastrarse fuera del vehículo sin lograrlo se había incrustado un trozo de metal en la pierna.

¿Está bien?- preguntó al conductor.

No tuvo respuesta.

¿Señor?- Pearse intentaba que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

_-No creo que pueda escucharlo… Padre…_

Un sujeto desconocido se había agachado hasta su altura asomándose por el espacio sin puerta del taxi.

Solo verlo Harman lo supo. Era un Código V.

El taxista emitió un gemido de dolor.

_Aun sigue con vida_- habló el vampiro.

Para terror de Harman, éste sin ningún rasgo de piedad ¿y por qué un Código V iba a tener piedad? Se colocó del lado del conductor del taxi y de un solo movimiento le rompió el cuello. La pérdida de sangre hizo que Pearse perdiera el conocimiento quedando a merced del Código V. Éste sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

_-Ahora si me permite padre…_

…

Cuando los servicios de emergencia llegaron a auxiliar a los automovilistas del túnel solo encontraron al taxi que provocó todo con el conductor muerto y una bufanda café en el asiento trasero. Del padre Harman no había rastro…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

02

Angela March fue despertada antes de media noche por el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

¿Diga?- habló completamente adormilada mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su rubia cabellera detrás de su oreja- ¿Cómo…?

Al momento se puso de pie de un salto, se había presentado una emergencia…

…

Cuando Angie bajó de su auto, Vaughan y Michael ya se encontraban en el lugar. El túnel del accidente de esa tarde-noche estaba cerrado para transito local y curiosos, la doctora rubia mostró su credencial para poder pasar.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó solo ver a sus dos amigos.

Tenemos un accidente múltiple- explicó Michael señalando los vehículos involucrados que iban siendo retirados del lugar.

Antes de que la doctora March preguntará otra cosa el ex-militar de color le mostró una bolsa plástica con un pequeño botecito en su interior, Angie lo reconoció al momento, era el medicamento de Pearse.

¿Dónde lo encontraron?- se podía notar la nota de miedo en la voz de la oncóloga.

En el asiento trasero del taxi, al parecer en las vueltas que dio el vehículo se le escapó del bolsillo… Solamente encontramos esto y su bufando. Pearse está perdido…- explicó peligrosamente serio Vaughan Rice.

…

El dolor lo hizo despertar ¿dónde se encontraba? No podía recordarlo, trato de hacer memoria pero solamente recordaba el accidente en el túnel, la aparición de un Código V desconocido y después nada, solamente oscuridad. Ahí había sido donde había perdido el conocimiento, ahora lo importante era saber dónde estaba… y qué era lo que pensaban hacer con él o de él…

Trato de sentarse pero lo único que logró fue logró fue revolcarse por el dolor de su pierna, alzó un poco el cuello hasta donde las magulladuras de todo su cuerpo se lo permitían, solamente alcanzó a ver la tela de su pantalón manchada de sangre en su pierna derecha.

Con una pierna lastimada no podría escapar de ese lugar, Pearse Harman estaba en problemas, aunque sentía que no podría levantar los brazos más allá del suelo se forzó a lograrlo pese a las punzadas de dolor, no podía pasar más tiempo sin llevarse las manos al cuello para saber que no había sido mordido por alguno de los Códigos V's, tal vez fuera paranoia pero no podía imaginar ser uno de ellos.

El suspiro de alivio que lanzó al sentir su cuello libre de cualquier marca pudo haber sido escuchado por cualquiera que le acompañara en esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba pero en ese momento no le importo, lo único que agradecía en silencio a Dios el verse libre de condenar su alma a una maldición como la de los Códigos V's.

Pudieron haberlo mordido, pudieron haberlo convertido en uno de ellos o peor aun pudieron haberlo matado pero no lo hicieron ¿por qué no lo hicieron? Sabía que era un peligro para ellos pero ¿qué querían de él? ¿para qué mantenerlo con vida?

El sonido de pasos acercándose hicieron que guardara silencio, que contuviera la respiración, en el silencio que le rodeaba solamente podía escuchar el propio sonido de su corazón.

_¿Está despierto?_- preguntó una voz apagada por la tristeza.

Harman no se giro, seguía en la misma posición en que había despertado mirando hacia arriba. Sin previo aviso la luz se hizo en ese lugar cegándolo por un breve instante en que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz. Al principio Pearse pensó que se encontraba en el suelo por el frío que sentía en la espalda, pero al parecer la piedra era por una especie de losa ya que al girar un poco el rostro vio que no estaba al nivel del piso.

¿Dónde estoy?- se animó a preguntar sin reconocer su propia voz.

_Seguro…_- contestó la voz.

El padre Harman prestó más atención a quien le hablaba, se trataba de una mujer muy pálida con ojeras en sus tristes ojos negros, una Código V no había duda. Instintivamente Pearse trató de alejarse sin lograrlo, era sorprendente lo amplia que era esa losa.

_Yo no lo haría, vendé su cabeza pero no tuve tiempo de atender su pierna…_- continuó la mujer.

¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?- volvió al ataque con sus preguntas el padre Harman

_Lo ignoro… padre_- musitó con una nota de miedo y respeto la Código V.

Pearse no preguntó nada más, estaba tan agotado que pese al peligro de tener a un Código V volvió a caer inconsciente.

Extrañamente la mujer no le hizo ningún daño, solamente dejó la bandeja que llevaba consigo en el suelo cerca de la losa donde estaba recostado el padre Harman acto seguido volvió a apagar la luz apretando el interruptor de la luz electica que iluminaba esa especie de cripta de piedra sin hacer ruido.

Lo último que se escuchó fueron sus pasos alejándose en la oscuridad…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

03

-Mi hermosa hermanita… ¿Dónde habías estado?

La chica que había llevado algo de comida al padre Harman y le había atendido las heridas dio un ligero salto.

Hermano, yo solo… pasaba el tiempo- mintió bajando la vista la triste mujer.

No sabes mentir, nunca has podido- se dejó ver un Código V en el espacio de la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Lo siento Alan- se disculpó la chica- pero no podía dejar que se desangrara…

EL Código V se sonrió con una mueca maligna.

Sabes que no podemos beber su sangre, sabes que el señor Beresford se enojará mucho con nosotros si le desobedecemos… Aunque debo admitir que es una tentación muy grande el probar la sangre de un sacerdote ¿no lo crees?- se acercó Alan a la chica.

Sería pecado- dijo horrorizada su hermana.

¡Por todos los diablos, Jessy!- gritó Alan- ¿Qué demonios importa si es pecado o no? ¿Crees que eso aun puede afectarte? ¡De lo único que debes de temer es de la luz del sol y de la furia de Jack!

Jessy bajó de nuevo su triste mirada al suelo.

A mí todavía me importa pecar, hermano- musitó con tal nota de tristeza en su voz que parecía echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Al demonio, Jessy- se molestó Alan- ahora eres una vampiro, ya no tienes alma que salvar…

…

No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo- dijo de pronto Michael.

Michael, no sabemos dónde podrá estar el padre Harman- le recordó Frances.

Michel Colefield se dejó caer en el sillón de la oficina. Todo el equipo se había reunido para ver cual podría ser su siguiente movimiento para encontrar al padre Harman. Hasta ahora solo sabían que había resultado seriamente herido en el accidente del túnel en el que se vio involucrado el taxi en el que viajaba, obviamente había sido provocado por los Código V's según habían demostrado las cámaras de seguridad; pero, desafortunadamente las cámaras no eran capaces de grabar a un vampiro, lo último que habían visto fue al automóvil negro sin placas que pudieran identificarle arrancando a toda velocidad.

Desconocían hacia donde se había dirigido, sospechaban que ahí se habían llevado a Pearse, pero no había testigos que pudieran decir una dirección, estaban a oscuras en este intrincado plan del enemigo ¿qué planeaban? ¿quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿qué buscaban con llevarse al padre Harman?

Vaughan Rice temía que esto pudiera significar el sacrificio de Harman, sabía que nunca obedecería ni ayudaría a los Código V's ¿Y si para este momento el padre ya había muerto? No, se negaba a pensarlo, no quería creerlo…

Por su parte Angie también estaba muy preocupada, el padre Harman debía tomar sus dosis diarias de medicamento, no podía interrumpir el tratamiento contra el cáncer que sufría, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si ellos no lo encontraban a tiempo y si el tiempo continuaba pasando y el padre no recibía el medicamento ¿qué pasaría? No, lo encontrarían a tiempo, lo encontrarían bien y a salvo…

…

¿Ya no había alma que salvar? ¿Tenía razón Alan?

"Jessy" Ya no había dulzura ni ternura en el diminutivo que Alan siempre utilizaba para hablarle, ella le seguía diciendo hermano, tal vez porque aun lo consideraba así, tal vez porque la costumbre es muy difícil de abandonar, lo cierto era que ella ya no era la dulce Jessy que disfrutaba del jazz y de pasear por las tardes por Trafalgar Square, no, ya no era la joven que amaba cantar y bailar, que vivía una vida tranquila y dichosa, simplemente ni ella ni Alan estaban vivos, ni ella ni Alan podían salir a la luz del día, ni ella ni Alan sentían, comían, respiraban, ninguno de ellos eran ellos mismos, solamente eran sombras de lo que una vez fueron… Eso era lo único que quedaba después de que uno se convertía en un Código V.

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos, la Código V bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano que más parecía una cripta…

…

Había despertado después de un mal sueño, tenía el cuerpo entumido y su pierna no dejaba de punzar provocándole terribles dolores, si dolía tanto lo más seguro era que estaba rota. Pearse J. Harman estaba atrapado, sin saber dónde se encontraba, sin oportunidad de escapar ¿qué estarían esperando los Código V's para acabar con él?

El sonido apagado de unos pasos acercándose lo hizo regresar a la realidad, una vez más la luz se hizo presente en ese lugar.

¿Está despierto?- preguntó la vocecita de la chica una vez más.

Harman no contestó.

No probó lo que le preparé- siguió hablando la Código V.

¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?- preguntó de pronto Harman.

Ya le he dicho que lo ignoro, padre- Jessy levantó la bandeja- debería comer un poco… Juro que no está envenenada.

Harman dejó escapar una acida risilla.

¿Acaso no quieren matarme? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esta manera?- logró girarse para mirarla apoyando su peso sobre sus codos.

Mi nombre es Jessica Reeves- hablaba muy bajito la vampiresa- Jessy para los amigos y la familia- intentó sonreír- y le juro , padre, que no sé nada. Mi hermano no me dijo nada sobre los planes de los demás. Solamente vi que llegó con usted, usted huele a Iglesia, por eso supe que era padre, yo no tocaría a un padre nunca ¡Es pecado!- se detuvo un momento tal vez por la mirada de incredulidad de Harman, tal vez solo para que la voz dejara de quebrársele- le juro que yo no sé nada, solamente le atendí su cabeza de ahí en fuera no lo he tocado, no sería capaz de morderlo o de lastimarlo… padre.

Harman se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la losa, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, tal vez el golpe en el accidente de autos le había afectado más de lo que imaginaba.

Vendrán por usted pronto…- continuó hablando Jessy.

Pensé que no sabías nada- contestó molesto Harman cerrando fuertemente los ojos para intentar que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

Me lo ha dicho apenas mi hermano- siguió hablando la Código V- cuando vengan correrá peligro, pero yo no puedo sacarlo de aquí, usted es más grande y pesado para que pueda moverlo… Padre, sé que ya no tengo alma que salvar, eso me lo ha dejado muy claro Alan, mi hermano, pero… pero aun así… quiero ayudarle ¡Yo no pedí ser una criatura maldita!

Harman abrió de nuevo los ojos, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de un Código V.

Así que si tiene alguna sugerencia para sacarlo de aquí me gustaría escucharla… Si es que quiere sobrevivir- finalizó Jessy.

Gracias a la Providencia, parecía que Pearse tenía una oportunidad de ponerse en contacto y alertar a sus compañeros, el problema era el tiempo. Aunque está Código V se ofreciera para ayudarlo ¿cómo podría llegar con su equipo antes de que los demás Código V's vinieran por él? ¿Acaso saldría a plena luz del día? No, no lo lograría, tenían que encontrar alguna forma de salir de este apuro, tenían que lograrlo y lo peor es que el tiempo estaba en contra de todos…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

04

¡Rápido, padre!- se angustio Jessy sacando al padre Harman de sus pensamientos- No queda mucho tiempo antes de que aparezca el sol ¡Tenemos que aprovechar la noche!

Pearse logró acomodarse en la losa no sin antes dejar escaper un ligero gemido de dolor, cierto, su pierna estaba rota.

Estarán buscándome- habló Harman en un susurro- tendrán alguien en mi casa… puedes llegar ahí e informarles.

Lo hare, solo necesito su dirección- asintió Jessy.

Apenas había terminado el padre Harman de hablar cuando ambos escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas. Jessy estaba aterrada ¡Alan estaba ahí!

Así que mi hermanita se metía aquí con su "confesor"- se burló el Código V.

Era el mismo Código V que había causado el accidente, un caso completamente desconocido. Un hombre alto de cabello café muy oscuro, tanto como el chocolate amargo, aun más amarga era su cara, una mueca de desagrado se dejaba ver en su rostro. No le había gustado para nada encontrar a su hermana y al condenado en la misma habitación, celos enfermizos…

Te dije que no podemos beber su sangre, mi hermosa hermanita- Alan se acercó peligrosamente hasta Jessy y Harman- aunque siempre se puede hacer una excepción… verdad.

¡Dijiste que no podíamos tocarlo!- se interpuso Jessy entre su hermano y el padre herido- ¡Dijiste que Jack se enojaría!

¡Al diablo Jack!- rugió el código V- Esta noche se acaba su sufrimiento… tengo sed…

La mirada de Pearse era severa, a pesar de estar herido no iba a permitirle a este Código V que se saliera con la suya. La chica vio con terror en sus tristes ojos que si ambos peleaban uno de ellos iba a morir y ya sabía quien iba a ser.

De un rápido y fuerte empujón Alan la lanzó a un lado, la chica cayó de sentón al suelo.

¡No!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los Código V's son muy ágiles y fuertes, éste no era la excepción. Pearse fue tomado en un rápido movimiento por el cuello, la garra de Alan apretaba con tal fuerza que el padre sentía se lo romperían en cualquier instante, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a boquear intentando poder respirar, se estaba ahogando. Era como si el silencio hubiera inundando todo el lugar, lo único que podía escuchar era el loco golpeteo de su corazón que lentamente iba perdiendo velocidad, se estaba ahogando, Alan no dejaba de apretar su cuello, ¿qué demonios le importaba si Jack se enfurecía con él?

Harman dejo de forcejear, apenas y podia mantenerse consciente mientras todo su ser solo exigía aire. Alan podía escuchar claramente con esos sentidos sobredesarrollados de cazador como la vida de su víctima lentamente se extinguía, no faltaba mucho para terminar con esto…

El rugido de pantera herida rompió el mortal silencio. Alan aflojó el agarre de hierro del cuello del padre Harman, éste cayó pesadamente sobre su fría cama de roca tosiendo un poco mientras parecía no poder jalar todo el aire que exigía su cuerpo.

Alan no podía creerlo por primera vez en toda su vida y aun después de haber sido convertida Jessy se mostraba en su contra. La chica mucho más pequeña que él se había lanzado sobre su espalda mordiéndole el cuello.

¿Qué demonios significa esto, Jessy?- preguntó él aun con su hermana sujetándolo fuertemente.

¡Si te atreves a tocarlo de nuevo te arrancaré la cabeza!- le gritó aun forzándolo a caminar hacia atrás.

¿Y qué harás Jessy? ¿Vas a traicionarme? ¿A mí? ¿Prefieres a un mentiroso padre que a tu propio hermano?- preguntaba Alan.

Mi hermano murió… lo mismo que yo- la chica continuaba sin aflojar su agarre.

Ahhhhh, ya veo…- Alan la sujeto de pronto con fuerza bajándola frente a él-¿Cómo vas a salvarlo?

Encontraré la forma- contest ella ahora presa entre las manos de Alan.

Harman miraba todo respirando mejor. Eran dos depredadores peleando una presa. Se había convertido en una presa…

En menos de dos horas habrá amanecido… ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr antes de que llegue el día?- Alan la soltó- Lárgate…

¡Cuando me vaya lo matarás!- dudaba Jessy.

Alan la abofeteo.

¡Maldita zorra! ¡Si hubiera querido matarlo ya estaría muerto!- rugió el código V- ¡Lárgate e intenta salvarlo! Te estoy dando dos horas y todo un maldito día de luz del sol para lograrlo ¡Mañana por la noche cuando pase el crepúsculo yo mismo lo mataré! Encontrarás a tu maldito padre con el cuello rebanado… O tal vez venga Jack antes… ya veremos si Dios lo protege ahora ¡Lárgate!

La Código V lanzó una rápida mirada al padre Harman, pese al peligro mortal en que se encontraba él la miraba con esa azul mirada tranquilizadora, era penetrante y a la vez tranquilizadora, como si estuviera aceptando su ayuda y confiando en ella ¿confiando en ella? Era la primera vez desde que se convirtiera en sombra que alguien confiaba en ella.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se lanzo en loca carrera hacia las escaleras.

Maldita zorra… no sé por qué la quiero tanto- murmuró Alan- en cuanto a ti…

Harman fue dejado inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que le descargo el Código V.

…

Salió corriendo hasta el exterior de la antigua casona que Alan y ella ocupaban, sentía que de entre las sombras de los arbustos y árboles a su alrededor saldrían en cualquier momento más Código V's o el mismo Jack Beresford.

Sin perder tiempo continuó corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas por la calle vacía.

_W__here he run to? _

_Where he run to?_

_Where he run to?_

_Where he run to?_

…

¡Michael, espera!- llamó Frances

Frances Pembroke había seguido a Michael cuando éste salió de las oficinas. El joven miembro del equipo estaba desconcertado, sabía que Harman estaba en peligro y que debían hacer algo pero no entendía el proceder de Vaughan, era como si el exmilitar no intentara encontrar a su líder, solamente había dicho que debían actuar con cautela, que los Código V's no tardarían en cometer un error y ellos les atraparían.

¡Está herido!- le gritó Michael- ¿Y si ya es tarde?

¡Michael por Dios!- Frances lo detuvo finalmente- ¿y qué harás? ¿Te enfrentarás tú solo contra los vampiros?

El detective Colefield dejo caer los brazos derrotados, no había pensado en un plan solamente se había lanzado de cabeza al peligro.

Vamos, te ayudaré- le sonrió Frances para inspirarle confianza- alguien debe cuidarte.

…

_O__h sinner man, where he run to? _

_Oh sinner man, where he run to?_

_Oh sinner man, where he run to?_

No podría llegar muy lejos si seguía corriendo, lo único que había logrado era acercarse a una de las avenidas más transitadas.

Hizo una pausa para recordar la dirección, sí, iba por buen camino pero aun estaba demasiado lejos y el tiempo no se detenía, el sol amenazaba en la distancia, las sombras no la protegerían por mucho tiempo…

De pronto tuvo una idea, de un solo jalón desgarró su falda haciéndola mucho más corta, mucho más arriba de las rodillas, también la blusa fue modifica, desgarró las mangas y arrancó tela hasta dejarla en una especie de top. Se alboroto el pelo y hubiera dado las joyas de la corona de la reina por verse más viva, solo esperaba eso fuera suficiente para llamar la atención.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la avenida como si de otro tipo de criatura de la noche se tratara… No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un vehículo sonara el claxon llamando su atención.

_S__inner man where you gonna run to?_

_Sinner man where you ganna run to?_

¡Oye belleza!- le gritó la inconfundible voz de un hombre joven desde el vehículo- ¿Buscas diversión esta noche?

Jessy se sonrió de manera seductora. No podía creer que estuviera funcionando.

¡Sube, yo te llevo!- le gritó de nuevo el chico mientras le abría la puerta.

El joven la había subido a un deportivo de lujo, la chica se sonrió de nuevo, ese vehículo si que iba a correr…

…

Vamos, lo mejor será empezar en la casa del padre Harman- explicó Michael en el vehículo de Frances- Estoy seguro que estarán esperándonos ahí...

Vamos, ten listo el télefono celular por si necesitamos ayuda…- Frances puso en marcha el vehículo compacto.

…

_S__ay rock, what's the matter with you rock__  
><em>_dont' you see I need you rock!__  
><em>_no no no, only on that day_

Y… ¿qué hacías solita, eh?- bromeó el joven del deportivo.

Jessy se giro coquetamente hacia él.

Bonita canción- dijo con una vocecita intentando sonar sexy.

Running away, baby- le dijo él como todo un conocedor- ¿te gusta?

Es apropiada- dijo ella mirando como tomaban hacia la autopista principal.

¿Apropiada?- preguntó él sin entender.

_Say rock, what's the matter with you rock__  
><em>_dont' you see I need you rock!__  
><em>_no no no, only on that day_

Jessy no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, se lanzó contra él besándolo con desesperación. Él regreso el beso con pasión sin importarle el haber invadido otro carril que no era el suyo.

La chica no estaba preocupada por eso mientras el auto siguiera en marcha, él llevo su mano libre hacia su pecho, estaba fría. Otra serie de besos apasionados. Se había llevado el premio mayor al levantar a esta chica.

_S__ay rock, what's the matter with you rock__  
><em>_dont' you see I need you rock!__  
><em>_no no no, only on that day_

El señalamiento de la autopista indicaba que en la siguiente desviación debían tomar el puente que la acercaba más hacia la casa del padre Harman.

¡Y el sol ya no estaba tan lejos! Ya comenzaba a cambiar la noche de su negro espectral a un gris Oxford…

Jessy lo notó si quería lograrlo debía obligar a este joven impetuoso a tomar el camino que ella deseaba. En un momento dado ella se abrazó a su cuello.

Toma la desviación- le susurró al oído.

¿Qué?- preguntó él al romperse el ambiente de pasión.

Toma la siguiente desviación- repitió ella- o te mataré…

Él abrió al máximo los ojos, por el retrovisor observó con horror o mejor dicho no observo a la chica ¡Qué demonios! La tenía fuertemente agarrada a su cuello pero no se veía su imagen en el espejo. En ese momento lo vio ¡Los colmillos! ¡Era una especie de vampireza!

-Toma la desviación… cariño…

_S__ay rock, what's the matter with you rock__  
><em>_I' you see I need you rock!__  
><em>_no no no, only on that day_

…

¿Sucede algo señor?- preguntó el guardia que Vaughan había ordenado se quedara enfrene de la casa del padre Harman.

Cambio de turno, chicos- dijo casualmente Michael- vayan por un café, nosotros vigilamos ahora.

No nos han dado esa orden- habló otro agente.

Descuida, no pasa nada, cualquier problema nosotros informamos- intervinó Frances.

Esta bien- aceptó el primer guardia- un café no estaría mal. La noche esta muy fría.

Demasiado fría- asintió Michael.

…

_I said rock!__  
><em> 

¡Estás loca!- gritó el pobre chico dando un cerrón.

El movimiento fue tan repentino que Jessy fue lanzada de nuevo al lugar del copiloto. No podía perder la oportunidad de tomar esa desviación. Bueno, al menos le habían acercado bastante.

Avisa a la policía- le dijo mostrando los colmillos- o regresaré por ti…

_I said rock!__  
><em> 

El pobre sujeto no podía creerlo esa loca mujer había abierto la puerta del copiloto para dejarse caer al tráfico vehicular. No iba a pedir explicaciones, puso el acelerador al máximo e inmediatamente se fue a buscar a un policía que pudiera auxiliarle.

…

_W__here you run to?_

_Where you run to?_

_Where you run to?_

_Where you run to?_

Ya no había tiempo que perder, ya los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y la Código V apenas iba logrado cruzar el túnel donde se había llevado a cabo el accidente en el que Alan había atrapado al padre Harman. Ahora su vestido roto provocaba que las miradas de los conductores se posaran en ella más con mucho interés, interés que no sería provechoso para su plan si la detenía un policía por faltas al orden público.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Corría lo más rápido que podía pero no lograba avanzar como deseaba, el tiempo ya estaba sobre ella y aun no llegaba a los suburbios donde vivía el padre Harman. La mirada del hombre vino de nuevo a su mente, no, no podía fallarle , no podía dejarlo morir, tal vez ya no tenía alma, tal vez ya su alma ardía en el infierno, pero no por eso dejaría que el alma del padre Harman tuviera el mismo final.

¿Está bien, señorita?- preguntaron de pronto.

Un anciano conductor de una vagoneta la había visto caminar por el túnel con el peligro de ser atropellada.

Jessy cambio de táctica.

¿Puede llevarme a mi casa?- preguntó con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Sí, sí, claro ¡pero por Dios, qué le ha pasado!- preguntó preocupado el anciano.

Solo quiero ir a casa- ya lloraba la chica.

Claro, claro ¿dónde vives pobre alma?- se detuvo el buen hombre.

Jessy dio la dirección del padre Harman.

Tranquila, no está lejos, llegaremos antes de que cante un gallo- dijo el anciano mientras le abría la puerta.

¿Puedo ir atrás?- le preguntó solo cerrar la puerta- tengo miedo, tengo miedo del sol.

Sí, sí, pobrecilla- le sonrió el conductor- llegaremos antes de que brille el sol, descuida, pronto estarás con tus padres…

_O__h sinnerman where he run to?_

_Oh sinnerman where he run to?_

_Oh sinnerman where he run to?_

…

Mientras Michael y Frances registraban la casa y se preparaban para cualquier sorpresa dejada por los Código V's, Jessy se protegía con unas gruesas mantas del inminente arribo del sol en la vagoneta del buen hombre que la había recogido, todo mientras el tiempo continuaba imparable, como un verdugo que se preparaba para dar su golpe contra la cabeza del padre Harman…

_sinnerman, where you gonna run to?_

_Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?_

Continuara…

*_**RUNNING AWAY por **_G. Love __


	5. Chapter 5

05

La mañana nunca antes había sido tan aterradora, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de que el sol comenzar a iluminar todo alrededor con sus brillantes rayos… Nunca antes había tenido miedo de esta manera, y ni siquiera era miedo por ella ¡Era miedo por el padre Harman! ¿Qué le haría Alan? ¿Realmente le perdonaría la vida durante el día? Y mucho más importante ¿lograría Jessy llegar a tiempo a la casa del padre Harman?

La Código V no dejaba de pensar en todo esto mientras se tapaba con más insistencia con la frazada que había encontrado en la vagoneta del anciano. Al menos ese hombre había creído su historia inventada y ahora esperaba, no se encontraran tan lejos de la casa de Harman.

La vagoneta frenó de golpe. ¡Habían llegado!

Tranquila, linda- le hablaba el anciano mientras bajaba de la vagoneta- ¡Avisaré a tus padres!

¡Demonios! ¡No había pensado en eso! ¿Qué se suponía que diría? ¿Qué se suponía que haría? ¿Y si el equipo del padre Harman disparaba antes de preguntar? ¿Y si no le daban tiempo de avisarles? ¡Todo habría sido para nada!

¡Espere!- gritó desesperada haciendo que el anciano se detuviera.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el buen hombre sorprendido.

Antes de cualquier cosa solo diga ¡Harman!- seguía gritando desde debajo de la manta Jessy.

¿Harman?- repitió sin entender el anciano

La vagoneta se sentía más caliente, el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo.

¡Sí, sí! ¡Harman! ¡Mis padres entenderán!- de verdad esperaba que le hicieran caso.

…

Michael y Frances revisaban la habitación de Pearse cuando escucharon como alguien golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Código V's tocando la puerta? ¿Al alba?

Michael preparó su pistola listo para lo que pudiera presentarse.

¿Quién?- preguntó mirando por la mirilla de la puerta.

Solo podía ver a un anciano que golpeaba la puerta.

¡Harman!- gritó el hombre.

Michael y Frances se miraron sorprendidos.

¡Harman!- volvió a gritar el hombre.

Al instante la puerta se abrió y el pobre hombre fue jalado al interior de la casa.

…

Alan se preguntaba por qué había prometido no hacerle nada a este miserable encerrado en el sótano, ¿tanto le importaba su hermana? Hermana es un término que utilizas cuando estás vivo, cuando eres una sombra pierde importancia pero él seguía viendo a Jessy como a su hermana, no de la manera protectora y fraternal en que se supone los hermanos deben verse; pero, bueno, él nunca la había visto como moralmente se tenía que ver a una hermana, por eso cuando fue convertido lo primero que pensó fue en tener a su "hermanita" junto a él por toda la eternidad. ¡Jessy no podía quejarse le había ofrecido la inmortalidad! ¿Y cómo había respondido ella? ¡Aterrándose! ¡No aceptando que ahora estaba más allá de los hombres!

Estúpida Jessy- gruñó Alan sentado en el sillón de la sala.

A esa hora de la mañana el sol ya se mostraba como la tonta imagen de la esperanza, seguramente Jessy no lo había logrado, bueno tal vez sí, no importaba le daría el beneficio de la duda hasta el ocaso, después… Jack se encargaría de Harman.

Los infocomerciales matutinos eran lo más aburrido que había en televisión pero Alan seguía viéndolos ya que de lo contrario perdería su limitada paciencia y terminaría por bajar a la cripta o bueno el sótano y romperle el cuello al maldito padre católico.

…

¡Sí, señor!- decía el anciano- ¡Encontré a su hija! ¡Pobrecita criatura!

Frances y Michael habían sido puestos al tanto de la situación pero para dejar que el plan de los Código V's siguiera su marcha fingieron ser los jóvenes padres de esa "chiquilla"

¿Se quedó en su vagoneta?- preguntó Michael

Sí, no quiso salir- informó el buen hombre.

Es fotosensible, la luz solar le hace daño- argumentó rápidamente Frances.

Tengo una idea- se dijo de pronto Michael- Señor, ¿puede ayudarme?

…

Pearse dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor. Su pierna punzaba de manera dolorosa y como si no fuera suficiente ahora el dolor del puñetazo que el Código V le había dado en la cara comenzaba a dejarse sentir con mayor intensidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podía hacerse una noción exacta del tiempo, la oscuridad de ese oscuro lugar donde se encontraba no le permitía vislumbrar si ya era de día y qué hora de la mañana sería.

Tenía que intentar escapar por si la chica no lograba encontrar ayuda.

De un fuerte impulso logró girarse de la cama de roca en la que lo habían dejado, el golpe lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo debido al dolor, no, no podría caminar su pierna estaba rota y no se atrevía ni siquiera a intentar apoyarla.

Estaba completamente atrapado, a merced de ese Código V que ya había estado a poco de matarlo.

…

La caída de Harman no había pasado desapercibida para Alan, al momento supo que su presa se había despertado, demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Rápidamente bajó hasta la cripta-sótano.

¿Ya despierto?- preguntó irónicamente.

Pearse estaba a su merced tirado cuan largo era en el suelo.

¡Oh, dónde están mis modales!- fingió el Código V- Le llevaré a una habitación más cómoda.

Pearse J. Harman era un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte pero aun así en ese estado no sirvió de nada para poder defenderse del Código V. Éste sin ningún miramiento lo levanto del suelo por el cuello haciéndolo apoyar todo su peso en su pierna rota.

Otro quejido de dolor involuntario salió de los labios de Harman.

¡Ohhhh, padre, cuánto lo lamento!- era odiosa la burla de Alan- ¡Disculpe a un pecador!

Sin importarle comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba sin importarle el suplicio por el que estaba pasando el padre católico. Pearse mostrando un estoicismo admirable no dejo ver la agonía por la que atravesaba.

…

¿Listos?- preguntó Michael.

Todos estaban en posición. El dueño de la vagoneta abriría mientras él atrapaba y tapaba con una gruesa frazada de la cama del padre Harman a la –obvia- Código V, Frances estaría a la puerta esperando para abrir y cerrar solamente Michael y ella estuvieran dentro.

La acción se efectuó rápidamente, Jessy saltó hacia la protección de la gruesa frazada observando rápidamente que un hombre desconocido (Michael) se la ofrecía. Su mirada aclaraba que sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo adentro de la casa protegida de la mortífera luz solar.

El anciano fue despedido después de que Frances agradeciera infinitamente el haber ayudado a su "hija" después de que la vagoneta desapareció y la puerta fue asegurada con doble llave se prepararon para cualquier sorpresa de la código V.

…

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la doctora March solo ver la cara de Vaughan.

¡Michael y Frances no están!- informó el militar- Y los guardias que apostamos en la casa del padre Harman fueron relevados de su guardia.

Rápidamente la oncóloga rubia se puso su abrigo y siguió a Vaughan.

…

¿Dónde está el padre Harman?- preguntó Michael apuntando con su arma.

Era extraño ver al sargento Colefield apuntando a un enorme bulto envuelto en un edredón oscuro a media sala del padre Harman.

Frances había flanqueado la entrada por si ésta intentaba escapar.

¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar Michael apuntando aun más cerca.

Con Alan- contestó una vocecilla desde el fondo de la manta.

¿Quién es Alan?- preguntó ahora Frances.

La cabecita de Jessy se dejó ver por un pequeño espacio abierto.

Los Código V's se reunirán esta noche- hablaba rápidamente- no tenemos mucho tiempo para salvar al padre… Alan prometió no herirlo hasta que regrese… Creo… creo que planean algo muy malo.

¿Por qué traicionar a los Código V's?- preguntó con desconfianza Michael quien había bajado su arma- ¿Por qué traicionarles si eres uno de ellos?

Jessy pareció dudar un momento.

¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Michael.

Por mi alma…- fue la sencilla respuesta de Jessy- para intentar salvar mi alma…

Frances y Michael se miraron sorprendidos, eran los miembros más recientes del equipo del padre Harman aunque no por eso desconocían la crueldad de los Código V's, entonces ¿por qué esta en particular se preocupaba por un alma perdida hacia tiempo? ¿Podían los Código V's conservar su alma?

No tenemos tiempo que perder- volvió a hablar Jessy- el padre Harman no tiene tiempo que perder…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


	7. Chapter 7

06

Michael y Frances ahora sabían dónde se encontraba el padre Harman, no había tiempo que perder, debían rescatar a Pearse antes de que ese desquiciado código V terminara con él. Habían contemplado la opción de esperar hasta la llegada de la noche y atrapar también a Jack y a los demás Códigos que pudieran llegar a la casa donde tenían atrapado a Harman pero eso solamente pondría en riesgo la vida del padre, tendrían que actuar antes.

Mientras Frances interrogaba a Jessy en la sala del padre Harman, Michael se puso en contacto con el resto del equipo, Vaughan le gritó sobre su irresponsabilidad al abandonar el edificio en un momento tan crítico pero solamente enterarse que ya tenían información vital sobre Harman no le quedo de otra al exmilitar que aceptar que Michael había tenido suerte.

Ahora mientras el reloj de la sala seguía avanzando el equipo ya estaba enterado y preparando el plan de rescate del padre Harman.

…

Tenemos un problema- habló Michael después de su llamada a Rice.

Jessy y Frances estaban sentadas en el sillón, Michael había insistido en sujetar a la chica Código V pero Frances se negó, si la joven hubiera deseado hacerles daño no se hubiera arriesgado a convertirse en cenizas por el sol por salvar al padre Harman.

Frances levantó la cabeza, entendía el punto de Michael.

No había forma de poder transportar a Jessy durante el día y si Vaughan Rice lo consideraba necesario sin importar las quejas que pudieran expresar la eliminarían. Terminar como cenizas no parecía preocuparle o darle miedo a Jessy lo único que le preocupaba era que cuando el quipo llegara Alan ya hubiera asesinado al padre Harman.

Michael estaba sorprendido por ver tal devoción en un Código V lo mismo que Frances, ellos solo habían visto a los Códigos V como criaturas traicioneras y malvadas, ¿podía un Código V conservar algo de humanidad?

La puerta del padre Harman fue golpeada con fuerza, Vaughan había llegado.

El resto del equipo había sido posicionado de manera estratégica esa mañana a lo largo de la calle donde estaba la casa del padre Harman mientras Vaughan Rice y la doctora March se encontraban en el interior de la casa hablando con Michael y su amiga.

Jessy continuaba sentada en el sillón de una plaza rodeada por el exmilitar de color, las dos mujeres y el joven sargento detective de la policía.

Por tu bien espero no nos mientas- habló muy seriamente Vaughan.

Jessy asintió.

El comportamiento de la Código V había tomado por sorpresa a los demás pero no a la doctora March, Angie había visto este tipo de sobreprotección por parte de otro Código V tratando de proteger a su esposa…

Ella dice la verdad- habló la oncóloga rubia.

Los demás se giraron a verla sorprendidos, Angela March no había hablado desde que llegara a la casa.

Su seguridad hizo que los demás dejaran de dudar, cierto, no había tiempo que perder, tenían que actuar y rápido.

…

Alan había disfrutado toda la mañana el torturar al padre Harman, era más divertido que seguir viendo infocomerciales de cosas que no servían para nada.

Al principio Pearse había soportado estoicamente el maltrato que ese Código V le infligía pero entre finalmente el padre Harman no pudo evitar quejarse abiertamente con un agonizante grito.

Eso era lo único que quería Alan, doblegar aunque fuera solo un poco a ese "asqueroso y falso sirviente de Dios" con un último golpe Alan dejó el cuerpo de Harman tirado en el piso de la habitación.

Pearse no tenía ninguna oportunidad para defenderse, la habitación estaba envuelta en sombras debido a la protección de las ventanas para evitar que el sol acabara con los hermanos Código V, Alan se había divertido azotándolo y golpeándolo en la oscuridad. El padre Harman sentía como si le hubieran roto todos los huesos, estaba seguro que tenía algo más roto aparte de su pierna mientras sentía el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca.

Un sonoro portazo lo hizo reaccionar, ahora estaba encerrado en esa habitación. Ya no sabía que era peor si estar en el sótano que recordaba a una cripta ó en esa habitación que apestaba a sangre.

Pearse J. Harman comenzaba a dudar si lograría soportar esto hasta que llegara la ayuda…

…

No serían más de las dos de la tarde cuando el equipo estuvo listo para movilizarse, sabían que Pearse estaba vivo (eso esperaban) sabían que Alan estaría esperándoles y sobre todo sabían que Jack y otros Códigos V más se reunirían en la noche en ese mismo lugar.

Michael y Vaughan encabezarían la operación rescate. Angela March y Frances estarían en el equipo de apoyo y equipo de emergencia para atender al padre Harman inmediatamente.

El problema radicaba en la Código V ya que no podrían transportarla además de que podía en último momento traicionarles en cuanto se encontrara con el resto de los Código V.

…

Rice se había encargado de planear la ruta de acceso, habían tomado los tiempos que les llevaría acercarse a la ubicación del padre Harman, no podían fallar, la vida de Pearse estaba en riesgo, no sabían en qué condiciones lo encontrarían pero no podían permitirse perderlo por un error.

Desconocían por qué los Código V habían secuestrado a Pearse J. Harman, tampoco sabían sus planes, lo único que sabían es que debían detenerlos, rescatar al padre Harman y acabar con esa amenaza de una vez por todas.

Continuara…


End file.
